Disney's Sing-Along Songs
Disney's Sing-Along Songs are the series with UK/PAL home videos of Disney musical moments. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball", Professor Owl and Tinkerbell hosts some of the videos with Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Jiminy Cricket. Volumes Volume 01 - Peter Pan: You Can Fly (September 18, 1992) *You Can Fly (Peter Pan) *The Beautiful Briny Sea (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) *I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) *Little Black Rain Cloud (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *When I See an Elephant Fly (Dumbo) *You Can Fly! Reprise (Peter Pan) Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 01 UK/PAL Volume 02 - The Little Mermaid: Under the Sea (September 18, 1992) *Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) *By the Beautiful Sea *Never Smile at a Crocodile (Peter Pan) *That's What Makes the World Go Round (The Sword in the Stone) *Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) *At the Codfish Ball *Sailing, Sailing and Sailor's Hornpipe *A Whale of a Tale (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) *Someone's Waiting for You (The Rescuers) *Under the Sea Reprise (The Little Mermaid) Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 02 UK/PAL Volume 03 - Mary Poppins: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (September 18, 1992) *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) *Everybody Has a Laughing Place (Song of the South) *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck (A Day in the Life of Donald Duck) *I Love to Laugh (Mary Poppins) *Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo) *Jolly Holiday (Mary Poppins) Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 03 UK/PAL Volume 04 - Beauty and the Beast: Be Our Guest (April 30, 1993) *Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) *Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) *Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Tale as Old as Time (Beauty and the Beast) *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective) *Chim Chim Cher-ee (Mary Poppins) *Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) *Be Our Guest Reprise (Beauty and the Beast) Volume triva *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 04 UK/PAL Volume 05 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (April 30, 1993) *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Up, Down, Touch the Ground (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Pinocchio) *Yo Ho (Pirates of the Caribbean) *A Cowboy Needs a Horse (1956 cartoon short) *Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) *Theme from Zorro (Zorro) *The Siamese Cat Song (Lady and the Tramp) *Let's Go Fly a Kite (Mary Poppins) *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song Reprise (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Volume triva *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 05 UK/PAL Volume 06 - The Jungle Book: The Bare Necessities (April 30, 1993) *The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) *You Are a Human Animal (The Mickey Mouse Club) *Cinderella Work Song (Cinderella) *Old Yeller (Old Yeller) *Figaro and Cleo (1943 cartoon short) *I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) *Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Look Out for Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats) *The Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) *The Bare Necessities Reprise (The Jungle Book) Volume triva *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 06 UK/PAL Volume 07 - Mickey & Friends: Let's Go to EuroDisneyland Resort Paris (November 19, 1993) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A (Disneyland) *Follow the Leader (Peter Pan) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) *The Great Outdoors *How D'ye Do and Shake Hands / The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) *Pecos Bill (Melody Time) *Making Memories *Rumbly in My Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *It's a Small World (Disneyland) *Grim Grinning Ghosts (The Haunted Mansion) *I Love at the Character Parade (Disneyland) *When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Owl - Vol. 07 UK/PAL Volume 08 - Songs of the Walt Disney Classics (November 19, 1993) *You Can Fly! (Peter Pan) *Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) *Everybody Has a Laughing Place (Song of the South) *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) *Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) *Good Company (Oliver and Company) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Mary Poppins) Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Owl - Vol. 08 UK/PAL Volume 09 - Mickey & Friends: Very Merry Christmas Songs (November 19, 1993) *From All of Us to All to You *Deck the Halls *Jingle Bells *Joy to the World *Up to the Housetop *Let it Snow *Sleigh Ride *Parade of the Wooden Soliders *Winter Wonderland *Here Comes Santa Claus *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Silent Night Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Owl - Vol. 09 UK/PAL Volume 10 - Aladdin: Friend Like Me (March 25, 1994) *Friend Like Me (Aladdin) *Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) *Something There (Beauty and the Beast) *How Do You Do? (Song of the South) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) *Friendship (performed by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy) *In Harmony (The Little Mermaid) *Let's Get Together (The Parent Trap) *That's What Friends are For (The Jungle Book) *Friend Like Me Reprise (Aladdin) Volume triva *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 10 UK/PAL Volume 11 - Song of the South: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (March 25, 1994) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) *The Mickey Mouse March (The Mickey Mouse Club) *Following the Leader (Peter Pan) *It's a Small World (Disneyland) *The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) *Casey Junior (Dumbo) *The Ballad of Davy Crockett (Davy Crockett) *Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise (Song of the South) Volume triva *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 11 UK/PAL Volume 12 - Oliver and Company: Why Should I Worry (March 25, 1994) *Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) *I'm Wishing / One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *The Walrus and the Carpenter (Alice in Wonderland) *Sweet Sing Nightmare (Cinderella) *Good Company (Oliver and Company) *Mad Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Apprentice of Lady (The Fox and the Hound) *Let Me Be Good to You (The Great Mouse Detective) *Why Should I Worry Reprise (Oliver and Company) Volume triva *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 12 UK/PAL Volume 13 - Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (October 28, 1994) *Celebration *Set Your Name Free *Surfin' Safari *Three Little Fishies *A Pirate's Life *Part of Your World *Hot, Hot, Hot *The Hukilau Song *Pearly Shells *Limbo Rock *Slicin' Sand Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 13 UK/PAL Volume 14 - Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus (October 28, 1994) *Rainbow World *The Circus on Parade *Upside Down *Aba Daba Honeymoon *I Wan'na Be Like You *The Man on the Flying Trapeze *Over and Over Again *Those Magnificent Men in Flying Machines *Make Em' Laugh *New York, New York *Animal Calypso *Jump Rope *Be a Clown *Join the Circus Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 14 UK/PAL Volume 15 - Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World (October 28, 1994) *Coming Around the Mountain *The Bare Necessities *The Caissons Go Rolling Along *Happy Wanderer *Oh, Susanna! *Camptown Races *By the Beautiful Sea *Don't Fence Me In *Turkey in the Straw *Talent Roundup *Jeepers Creepers *Mountain Greenery *Country Roads *If You're Happy and You Know It *Goodnight Campers Volume triva *Hosted by Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 15 UK/PAL Volume 16 - The Lion King: I Just Can't Wait to Be King (March 23, 1995) *I Just Can't Wait to Be King (The Lion King) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Everybody Wants to Bbe a Cat (The Aristocats) *When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume triva *Hosted by Tinkerbell - Vol. 16 UK/PAL Volume 17 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians: Cruella DeVil (March 23, 1995) *Cruella DeVil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Fun with Music (The Mickey Mouse Club) *With a Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) *While Strolling Through the Park (Nifty Ninetes) *Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium On Popular Songs) *Let's All Sing Like the Birdes Sing (Disneyland Enchanted Tiki Room) *Green with Envy Blues (Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color) *Blue Danube Waltz (Square Peg in a Round Hole) *Old MacDonald Had a Band (Jack and Old Mac) *Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) *Cruella DeVil Reprise (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) Volume triva *Hosted by Tinkerbell - Vol. 17 UK/PAL Volume 18 - Cinderella: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (March 25, 1995) *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) *Someday Will My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Panting the Roses Red (Alice in Wonderland) *Shucks, Shucks (Sleeping Beauty) *So This is Love (Cinderella) *Mind Over Matter, Hip-Hip-Pooh-ray (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Trust in Me (The Jungle Book) *Portobello Road (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Reprise (Cinderella) Volume triva *Hosted by Tinkerbell - Vol. 18 UK/PAL Volume 19 - Pocahontas: Colors of the Wind (March 01, 1996) *Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) *Cinderella Work Song (Cinderella) *Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) *Just Around the River Bend (Pocahontas) *Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (The Lion King) *Higitus Figitus (The Sword in the Stone) *Colors of the Wind Reprise (Pocahontas) Volume triva *Vol. 19 UK/PAL Volume 20 - Mickey & Friends: The Twelve Days of Christmas (October 04, 1996) *Very Merry Christmas *Deck the Halls *Dear Santa *Jingle Bells *Snow Ho Ho *Hip Hop Noel *He Delivers *The Twelve Days of Christmas *I'd Like to Have An Elephant for Christmas *Here Comes Santa *O Christmas Tree / We Wish You A Merry Christmas Volume triva *Vol. 20 UK/PAL Volume 21 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy (May 02, 1997) *Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *You Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) *Stand by Me (Timon & Pumbaa: Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa) *Father and Son (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Streets of Gold (Oliver and Company) *On The Open Road (A Goofy Movie) *Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Family (James and the Giant Peach) *Mine Mine Mine (Pocahontas) *Sing A New Song (The Little Mermaid) *Forget About Love (The Return of Jafar) *What's This? (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Topsy Turvy Reprise (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Volume triva *Vol. 21 UK/PAL Volume 22 - 101 Dalmatians: Pongo and Perdita (July 04, 1997) *Good Morning *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) *Following the Leader (Peter Pan) *Kanine Krunches (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Do Your Ears Hang Now? *The Bow-Wow Ball *Hokey Puppy *Pongo *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? *Hot Diggity *The More We Got Together Volume triva *Vol. 22 UK/PAL Volume 23 - Hercules: Zero to Hero (March 06, 1998) *Zero to Hero (Hercules) *A Guy Like You (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Our Miss Minnie (Minnie's Greatest Hits) *After Today (A Goofy Movie) *Rescue and Society (The Rescuers) *Take Your Sweet, Sweet Time (Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild) *Out of Thin Air (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Pecos Bill (Melody Time) *Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Pooh's Grand Adventure) *In a World of My Own (Alice in Wonderland) *One Last Hope (Hercules) Volume triva *Vol. 23 UK/PAL Volume 24 - Mickey & Friends: Happy Haunting at Disneyland Party (October 02, 1998) *It's Halloween *Five Little Pumpkins *Grim Grinning Ghosts (The Haunted Manison) *Chicken Lips and Lizard Hips *The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Five Little Witches *Scary Spooky Skeletons *Casting My Spell *Trick or Treat *Monster Mash Volume triva *Vol. 24 UK/PAL Volume 25 - Mulan: Honor to Us All (March 05, 1999) *Honor to Us All (Mulan) *Where Do I Go From Here? (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) *The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) *I'll Make a Man Out of You (Mulan) *We Are One (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *A Little Thought (Belle's Magical World) *I Won't Say (Hercules) *The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) *Honor to Us All Reprise (Mulan) Volume triva *Vol. 25 UK/PAL Volume 26 - Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom (September 30, 1999) *Welcome to Harambe *On Safari *I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) *You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby *Circle of Life (The Lion King) *Walk the Dinosaur (Was, Not Was) *It's a Bug's World *Asia *He Lives in You (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Volume triva *Hosted by Flik the Ant from Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life - Vol. 26 UK/PAL Volume 27 - Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Early Years (September 28, 2000) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) *Give a Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (The Three Little Pigs) *Casey Junior (Dumbo) *The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *When I See an Elephant Fly (Dumbo) *The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Everybody Has a Laughing Place (Song of the South) *When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Volume triva *Professor Owl hosts with Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Vol. 27 UK/PAL *Featured songs from 1933-1949 Volume 28 - Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Magic Years (October 26, 2000) *You Can Fly (Peter Pan) *The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) *The Mickey Mouse Club March (The Mickey Mouse Club) *Following the Leader (Peter Pan) *That's What Makes the World Go Round (The Sword in the Stone) *Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) *Oo-De-Lally (Robin Hood) *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Cinderella) *Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) *All in the Golden Afternoon (Alice in Wonderland) *Higitus Figitus (The Sword in the Stone) *A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) *Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) *I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) Volume triva *Professor Owl hosts with Jiminy Cricket - Vol. 28 UK/PAL *Featured songs from 1950-1973 Volume 29 - Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Modern Classics (November 24, 2000) *I Just Can't Wait to be King (The Lion King) *Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) *One Last Hope (Hercules) *Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) *Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) *Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *Zero to Hero (Hercules) Volume triva *Professor Owl hosts with Tinkerbell - Vol. 29 UK/PAL *Featured songs from 1989-1997 Category:Disney videos and DVDs